The Cartoon Crossover Halloween Story III:Cartoon heroes VS Pumkins
by andrew.matlack
Summary: A Brand new Halloween story of Cartoon X-Overs! This year, Santina of the Dead and other Cartoon Villains get to be having some pumpkins so they can take over Halloween this year, meanwhile, Bart Simpson had to make sure that the Halloween Party at Manny and Freida's School gets to be protected as they get to see that they might had to save Halloween before it's too late!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my third annual Halloween story, and just in case that you seen the last two, it seems that it could be quite as they get to possibly as they had to build up as we go along, and as we understand, I think that this Halloween tale's going to see that quite as they get to have some fun as they might had to make up for the biggest party as they get to throw as they might had to allow that it was going to see that it was simply as they had to allow that it was simply as possibly there are villains are about to be taking over, so let's enjoy the story and see what's going on!

Chapter 1: It was one morning that 17-year-old Bart Simpson had to be that he was still resting in his bed when the clock was ticking away as he gets to see that he was going to feel that he was going to be up, as his clock turn into "6:00 AM", there was a buzzer alarm as Bart hits it off, he gets up as he gets to be that he was going to be feeling energic as he gets to possibly as he gets to take a hot shower, and he seem that he brush his teeth, and got dressed with his orange shirt, his black coat with red lines, and his blue shorts and blue shoes as they had to possibly as they get to feel as he was going to visit his heroic neighbors, the Riveras.

"Good morning Riveras!" said Bart. "Do you see that I Got a new coat on me," as he gets to show it. "I think that you're going to be that it was simply that it was a $19.99 sale!"

"That's nice Bart." Said Manny, also known as El Tigre.

"And what I think that we're going to be that quite I get Jedna on a hot date!" he said with a smile.

"Well Bart, I Think that you're going to be stylish." Said Maria, Manny's Mom, formally as Plata Pergloisa. "And Jenda might get to be that quite as we might had to possibly as we get to allow that there's going to be a Halloween party in Lenoa high school."

As Rodolfo, the retired Super hero known as White Pandera, gets to see that he was focusing on the ball. "Nah, I don't think so Mom." said Manny. "Last time we had an Halloween Party as we get to see that it was going to make sure that it was nothing that it had to simply as they get to hope that it was nothing that I almost got expelled that Chakal that he was burning mad."

"Oh yeah." replied Maria.

"Well, I think that we could be that I was a simply school since I was going to allow that it was nothing that I had to thank Manny for exactly making last year's Halloween party around at that hunted house." said Bart.

"If case you didn't know, I hope that we'll have that party at that mansion so it could be that quite it was simply as they get to allow that I'll have to make it as a party extended."

"Well, Jenda's coming over from Springfield as they could allow that it was nothing can go wrong this year."

As Jenda gets to arrive in a helicopter. "Hiya Barty!" as she gets to kiss him. "Hello Jedna, you're looking good my woman, as we get to see my family as they got prepared for Halloween!"

As Frieda came in and said "Hello Jedna girl, I think that we need to make sure that quite that it was nothing fun around as they had to see that it was going to make it as they would allow that it was my band's going to perform at that high school."

"As I conquer it, I Think that it was I get to possibly as they get to allow that there was nothing wrong at this year's party, I Think that we might had to say this is our year!"

Well Bart, I Wouldn't be too sure about that, because it seems that Santana of the dead had to go to a pumpkin patch as she gets to use her guitar. "Once that I get to use all of the pumpkins, I'll make sure that I'll get to be the queen of Halloween!" As she punks one string, it causes to summon all villains as they get to have a meeting. "Greeting all villains!"

As all villains had to be there. "As you all know, Halloween is coming closer, so I think that we need to band together in order to make it as they get to possibly as they get to use these pumpkins as we get to get revenge on the good guys!" As the villains boo and hiss. "For we might had to see that it was never get to allow that they'll never get to see that we might had to get revenge on them!"

As the villains cheer, they knew that they could possibly as they get to know that it was simply that it was nothing that they could allow that it was nothing that can stopped them. "And the only way that we can do that is to use these pumpkins!" As the other villains got confused. "What good are pumpkins?" asked Mojo Jojo, enemy of the Powerpuff Girls. "Soon, once come around Halloween night, we might get to use them as they could possibly as they had to make them go bump in the night!" As the other villains gets to laughed, they knew that it was that he was simply as they get to possibly to noticed that there was a farmer gets to be that quite going down there. "Hello?" he said. "Anybody out there!"

"Cheeze it!" said Coco La Blanche. "It's the farmer!" as they get to leave.

It was that Doc Arbuckle whom that he was going to search that he was simply that he was looking for something. "Whatever it is, I think that you're mistakenly got the wrong farm." as he gets to search with his flashlight, as he gets to find out that he was looking into the barn when suddenly, one of the villain's pumpkins gets to get big as he turn around. "I'm sorry, we don't sell anything." As he got frighten. "Whoa! That is one scary looking pumpkin!" as he gets to the wall, he noticed that he has caught as he gets to possibly as he was seriously as he was attacked by one of the pumpkins!

"Getting that farmer is just the beginning, by Halloween, we might get to get some fun as we get to make them sorry that they defeated us!" as the villains cheered, they knew that they could possibly as they had to go when they get to feel as they get to notice about it.

Back at the Simpson residence in Springfield, they're prepared for Halloween. "I can't believe that we're visiting my special little guy for Halloween." Said Marge. "yeah, can you believe it, I Think that I had to get some of that sweet, sweet candy this year!" said Homer. "Have you know nothing?" replied Lisa. "Last year, we've been attacked by The Titanuim Titan and Vlad Masters from the year from before, and the last year, we get to face some of that evil chili dogs!"

"Mmm, killer chili dogs." Homer dazed off.

As Bart came in Springfield with an helicopter as he gets to visit his family. "Well guys, I Guess that Jedna is coming to my micurle city home so I could happen to know that quite as they get to possibly as I get to visit you."

"I Think that you should know about Halloween, there was a simply a bad case of the monsters." said Lisa. "For that, I Think that we need to make sure that we should be safe."

As they might had to fear that it was simply as they get to notice that Bart laughed and said "Oh please, I think that you're overacting."

"Am I Bart? or is that there are going to be evil this year!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

That's the first chapter for now, please make comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You and have a Happy Halloween!


	2. Chapter 2-10-10-2018-Halloween Party

A/N: Before we began, I just wanted to say that it was going to say that I have solved my computer problem. I put at the basement table of where my 3-CD changer is, and I believe that it was going to see that quite as it was nothing that it was simply as simply as going use as they had to allow that I had to use my spare keyboard because main of my main HP laptop has got its "G" "H" "Backspace" and Quote buttons are out of order and I had to use it. anyway, I had to make sure that when we last left off our story, it shows that it was simply that quite as they had to use when they had to simply that Sinanta of the dead and the other villains had to use their pumpkins that stole from Jon Arbuckle's brother Doc, as they could possibly as he gets attack by them. What might happen? you're about to find out.

Doc Arbuckle: I'm so glad that you didn't get to use "Doc Boy" in this one.

Me: Think nothing of it, maybe who knows, I'll do a "Garfield" fanfiction soon enough.

Chapter 2: Halloween Party invinations

It wasn't long until they had go to the School Library as they get to the place as Maria was looking up at Halloween books as she gets to see that she was going to make sure that it was going to be the best party this year.

"Well boys, I hope the three of you are going to be in charge of the party." said Maria. "Because It was going to be the best."

As Bart, Manny and Rodolfo gets to be dressed up as plants. "I'll get you for this Maria!" shouted Bart. "Oh please, you think that I was going to laugh that that because of that it was simply that being plants that could be more fun." replied Frieda.

"At least it wasn't a kitty cat costume." said Manny as Bart snickers. "You wore as a kitty cat?"

"It's a long story Bart, we didn't met you yet back then." replied Frieda.

As Bart's parents came in as he gets to see that as they get see him. "Well Bart, it seems that your that it was simply that there was going to be that there was no ice cream headache so I think that it was never get to allow that might had to get to make up for all those things that you done in the past." said Homer.

"The urge is to have a Halloween party is we need to have some fun for once." said Marge.

"Yes, and over the past 2 years, we have nothing but interruptions."

As they get to make sure that Maria pulled a book called "How to throw a Halloween Party" and it seems that it was going to make sure that nothing that it was going to allow that she was looking it up. "According to the book, it says here that it was going to make sure that it was nothing wrong about that."

As 21-year-old Tommy Pickles came in and said "I'm afraid this won't be possible." he said. "For all that we know that we're going to cancel Halloween this year."

"What?" as the others looked confused. "In case that you didn't know, I think that we should be that it was nothing that it was simply as they had to quite that we're putting up a security system."

As Tommy gets to set up here. "Tommy, you can't do that!" said Marge.

"I can and I can too!" explained Tommy. "For you can see, the villains are up to no good again."

"Really?" said Manny. "Which villains."

As Tommy gets to read the names on his list. "Sananta of the dead, Mojo Jojo, Coco La Blanche, Scientist No.1 and his assistant Pete, Yosemite Sam, Denzel Crocker, and even that rock ghost girl Ember."

"What? what are they up to this time?" asked Freida. "I don't know but whatever it is, it was simply that they got something big, something big indeed." Tommy replied.

"Oh come on Bart, do you think that the villains has got something big this year?" asked Bart. "Besides, I don't think that they're going to be putting a finger on this holiday again."

"Don't you remember when that Bill had to be that he created Weirdagetton?" he said. "Those villains are going to be the same."

As the adults looked worried. Homer replied "Don't you worry guys, I think that we need to know that there was nothing wrong this year, besides I bet that villains are going to be siting this one out."

Meanwhile at the Doc's Pumpkin Patch, they had to get some pumpkins for free as they get to buy some pumpkins as they had to go as they get to buy as Frankie gets to see that she was going to buy that pumpkin. "Hey, free pumpkins!" she said. "It seems that Mr. Herriman gets to buy me a pumpkin, so I'm going to buy one!" as she'll gets to be that quite as she was going to see that quite to get a pumpkin.

As she gets up to Mojo, whom he's disguised as Doc Arbuckle, who that he was trapped in the barnyard.

"Hello Ma'am," as he cleared his throat, making his voice deeper. "Hello Ma'am. is there something that I can help here." he asked her. "Why yes, I just seen that your pumpkin sign that it says it's free." explained Frankie.

"Of course, that's why that I'm going to get you a free pumpkin!" as Coco's hands passed a pumpkin to Frankie. "Here you go."

"Gee, thanks!" as they get see that it was going to be that he rub his hands evilly.

"Oh, this is just too easy." said Sanatna.

It was that everyone had to buy that pumpkins he was simply as he was going make sure that quite as they get to possibly that as they had to quite as they would allow that after everyone had bought every pumpkin. "Okay, what's the plan?" asked Mojo.

"Why it's simple," Santana explained. "Once that every pumpkin had to hit 9 O' clock and then, when they get to come to life and wreck off their Halloween time and then, we'll get to celebrate Halloween!" as they get to laugh, they had to believe that some ears that had to be heard by Sam Mansion as she gets to her friends as soon as possible.

Back with our heroes, they knew that they had to noticed that he was simply as he gets to make it as he was going noticed that they had to go though that they had to possibly that they might had to be that trick-or-treating as they get to noticed that he was differently get to be that he was seriously that he was going allow that Bart got to see his girlfriend Jenda. "Hello Bart, how's my trick-or-treating teacher?" she asked as she bumped his shoulder. "Oh great!" said Bart. "But listen, you don't happen that you get to see that it was going to show that it was nothing."

"Great! listen, I got this invitation so, I hope that you're going to make sure that it was going to be that there was going to feel that there was nothing that this could go wrong."

"oh really, I guess that you're going to give out Invitations to our friends so they had to come to their Halloween party." as they get to possibly as they had to come to the party so they can come tonight."

"Oh that's great!" said Bart.

"I was hoping that I get to deliver them to our friends." she said. "that is that you're going to be that quite as they might had to allow to be invited."

"Well then, let's go my dear girl!" as they get to possibly as they get to every world as they had to give out invitations.

"Suffering' Sucttocash!" said Sylvester. "What am I going to wear?"

Then, they had to give one out to Mickey Mouse. "Wow, That's great!" then they gave out to the Angry beavers, then Bugs Bunny, and all of their friends as they get to every last one.

"There, I think that's all of them." said Jenda. "Everyone will be surprised." said Bart.

"Yeah, and everyone's going to be having a great time!" Jedna agreed. "Oh, I forgot." as she gets to show him her pumpkin. "I got to from Doc's Pumpkin as they get to make as he finds it suspicious about it. "there's something wrong with that pumpkin." he thought. "Maybe that I could get to learn about that more." as he gets to speak out loud. "Gee Jedna, that's a pretty cool pumpkin." Bart said.

"Thanks!" Jedna replied that she will like it for Halloween, but Bart didn't find it glowing just one bit.

Will Jenda's and all of the other pumpkins gets to be turn evil like Santana told other villains?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You and have a Happy Halloween!

Closing Note: I Made that refence to that Series finale Arc of "Gravity Falls" with the same name, so if you seen that, put that in the comments too.


	3. Chapter 3-10-15-2018

A/N: Now normally, I was supposed to save this until the day after tomorrow, but I couldn't resist of going forward a little faster so as we get back to the Halloween story, it seems that Tommy pickles had to warn everybody that there could be evil invaded, meanwhile, the villains had to use Doc's pumpkins to get them to turn evil so they had to be that they're going to take over the world and Halloween, and as for Bart and Jedna, they went to Cartoon worlds for giving out invitations to be invited at a Halloween party, so what's going to happen? Find out on this chapter!

Chapter 3: Trick-Or-Treat Fun

It was Halloween as they get to possibly to make their Halloween party straight into the Leona School Gym as Maria was putting the finishing touches. "Mom, of all the places in the school, why the gym?" asked Manny.

"Well, it's big, it's perfect for the Halloween Party and might I get to say that it's great." said Maria. "Say, maybe that I had to go as Plata Pergerolsia and maybe that-"

"Oh no mom, remember that last time you went with that? Back then you and dad get to be in love as Superheroes but as yourselves, you can just stay just as friends!"

"Oh yeah, that's when you're in trouble for making all that money, you and Frida both."

As Marge gets to came in as she was going to make sure the final perpations are complete, she knew that she was going to see that she was exactly that she had to make sure that it was going to be that it was a right style.

"I get the strangest feeling that something ain't right." realized Marge. "Something unusual." as she gets to worry that she might had to see that the pumpkins are mysteriously glowing.

"If I know anything better, I say that those pumpkins are going to mutate and take over the world." replied Homer. "Homer, where did you get an idea about that?" asked Marge.

"I seen those movies of where they had to come up and get to eat you alive!"

"Oh please Homer, if I had a nickel for every time those pumpkins are going to get us, I think that I might end up with a lot of Nickels." she laughed as Bugs Bunny dressed as Frankenstein came in. "Eh, we came for the Halloween party."

"Oh boy, I can't wait for trick-or-treating this year! Whoo-Hoo!" said Daffy dressed as a bunny. "Daffy, do you had the right stuff that you're going to be dress like me?"

"Why not, it's classic, it's original, and it's more fun!" as Bugs sighed. "I Promised Lola that she'll get to be here as she gets to finish up the pumpkins." As they get to go to the buffet table, it seems that Bart and Jedna came in. "Ah, kids! I'm so glad you're here." said Marge. "Now I need you to make sure that you're going to be that you're going to be that you're going to make sure that you might had to bring them back before the party starts."

"Okay." Just then that Frieda had to came in and break in the news. "Listen up, the villains are going to do something evil!" said Frieda.

"I'll go to that Doc's farm and then we'll get to see that there was going to be that any strangeness going on there." as Manny turns over to Bart. "You, Jedna and Lisa get to trick or treating."

"What'll you do Manny?" asked Bart. "I'm going to investigate as-" as Manny gets to spin the belt buckle, give out the Tigre roar and shouted out "-EL TIGRE!"

"Oh that's great!" said his dad Rodolfo, while the others take the kids out for Trick-Or-Treat, you can bring use this flashlight with you."

"But dad!"

"No buts Mijo, just do it!"

"And I'll go, with your parents' permission of course." said Frieda as they agreed by nodding "yes".

As they get to go to Trick-Or Treating, they had to find as they get to possibly as they get to door-to-door as Lisa gets to see that she gets that she gets to go out for Trick-Or-Treating.

"Come on guys, we got to get some candy! I've been waiting a year for this!" said Lisa. "Of course Lisa, that's why we had to do this!"

As the Angry beavers, Norbert and Dagget had to arrive, they get to possibly as they get to make this more importantly as they get to make sure that as they get to do and such. "Hello guys, are you out trick-or-treating too?" asked Norbert.

"As a matter of fact, we are." said Bart. "We had to take these kids to Trick-Or-Treating and just had enough candy so we had to bring them back to the Halloween party." explained Jedna. "Well then, what are we waiting for, let's go!"

And so, they had go to do some trick-or-treating as they had to go do as they had to make sure that they had to be back just in time for the party, however it seems that the pumpkins got a mysterious glow inside of them, and even they pumpkins came to live, what does the villains have done to them exactly?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you and have a happy Halloween.


	4. Chapter 4-10-24-2018-Pumpkins Attack!

A/N: When we last left off our heroes, they had to go Trick Or Treating with the kids as they get to see that they chaperone as they had to take some trick-or-treating as they get to search out they had to be that they're going to get some candy as they had to find out as they get to find as they get to possibly that quite as they had to use it, meanwhile, the pumpkins that the villains have plan as they got something big in there as they get to possibly as they had to allow that they're going to be doing something horrible!

Chapter 4: Pumpkins Attack

As we find that Frankie Foster as she gets to be that she was going to use it as they could possibly that she gets to be carving her pumpkin as she gets to allow that she was simply that she was going to use her knife to carve some pumpkin.

"Ms. Frances, don't you think that this pumpkin is going to kill us?" asked Mr. Herriman. "Oh relax, it's just a pumpkin!" Just as she was going to carve that pumpkin, it came to life as it grow some arms, and some legs, and got a scary face, and it scared both Frankie And Mr. Herriman!

Same with Sylvester The Cat as he was going to cut the pumpkin as it came to life as well. "Suffering Succotash!" he replied. "You got arms and legs!"

"And you my bad Ol' Puddy Tat, are going to be eating by me!" as Sylvester gets to leave that he gets to run away as he was chased by a mutant pumpkin monster.

And so came around though Dexter as he was going to give out a pumpkin as it came to life, and so did around that because that he was going to see that he was chased by it too.

Meanwhile, back at Miracle City...

It seems that Bart and the others are having a great trick or treating time as they could get to see that they're going to find out as they had to noticed it as they had to go down as he had to go though their distance.

"I can't believe that I get to trick-or-treating," said Lisa. "Isn't this great?"

"Yeah, at least that there's nothing wrong tonight." as they had to find out as they get to possibly that they're going to allow that as they could find as they get that they had to go more door-to-door as they get to trick-or-treat.

"Ah yes, this bring us back as we were trick-or-treating ourselves." said Norbert. "You said it Norby and I get to see that there could be that we might had to find in the home of Oxnard Octavo." replied Dagget. "And with that alien happen to be that they're going to use it as they had to allow that there was going to do so." it wasn't long until they had to simply as they get to allow that they happen that it was surely that they had to see that it was going to allow that they're going to hope that it was nothing that those monsters came to life and we defeated them and save reality!"

They had to go door-to-door trick-or-treating, they were getting candy as possible.

It wasn't long that until that they get to possibly as they had to allow that there might had to allow that there was going use as they had to quite as they get to feel different.

As Manny/El Tigre and Frieda had to go over to the farm, they get to find Doc Arbuckle who seem to be tied up. "Mr. Arbuckle, Mr. Arbuckle!" as they ran over there as they untied him. "Doc Boy, are you all right?" asked Frieda.

"Yeah, I guess so." said Doc. "And don't you call me Doc Boy."

"Why not?" asked Frieda. "It's a long story." Doc explained. "Yeah, I got twin sisters, don't you know."

"That's not why we're here!" said Manny. "We want to know what happen in here!"

"Oh that," said Doc. "Well, I'll tell you, those villains came in here in order to make sure as they get to see that, they mutated those pumpkins, _my_ pumpkins!" as they get to see that they saw the former pumpkin patch that was completely destroyed, but it wasn't.

"It was like that when they get to be planning to be evil and I think that there was going to be that quite as they get as they had to possibly as they had to know that they had to allow that they could allow that they could attack all those poor victims."

As El Tigre gets to see that he uses senses, he knew that he and Frieda learn about one thing. "Santana!"

"Who, Her?" asked Doc. "I seen her a lot of times." said El Tigre. "I Think that we could be that it was going to be that quite that she's got something to do about it."

"Last time I heard that they turn those pumpkins into those mutants." Doc Explained.

"Mutant pumpkins?!" both replied.

Back at the Trick-Or-Treaters, we find Danny and Sam as they get to possibly as they had to see that they had to find as they get to see that they might had to be that quite as they're looking around. "Danny, do you think that we might had to see those ghost had to do anything about it?" asked Sam. "Don't worry Sam," said Danny. "It's a nice Halloween night, all of the trick-or-treaters are trick-or-treating, we get to see that we'll get back to that Halloween party, and best of all, we get to see that it was going to be a fun time." as they get to relax as they might had to make sure that there's nothing that go wrong."

That is until that Danny's ghost breath gets to be that quite to be sensing as they had to know about what was going on there.

As the Powerpuff Girls get to Bart, they knew that they would get as they get to allow that they allow that it was simply that it was assuring that they got news. "Bart, it seems the pumpkins that they're going to be attacking some so they had take over Halloween!" replied Blossom. "And it looks that the villains are responsible are taking those pumpkins tat they had to take over the world!" said Buttercup. "And the only way to is to make it as they get to possibly as they would get to allow that they have some sort of plan!" as the pumpkins get to attack as they had to make it as they get to use it as they might had to let anything that they saw of what's happening. "Bart, I'm scared!" worried Jedna. "Don't you worry sweetheart, I got to save that day!" as Bart gets to run over as he gets to see that he was going to use a talk to that he was going to see that it was nothing that it was simply as they had to allow that he was lucky enough that he gets to stand up to them.

"Hey Pumpkins!" as they turn over to him. "Do you want to ruin Halloween?" he said. "You'll have to go though with us!" as they get to see that he gets as he might had to stand over as they get to possibly as they had to know that he was simply that the pumpkins got a little bigger.

"I Don't care if you had to grow big, all that I wanted you to do is to make sure that you're going to face with us!" as Danny came in, transformed into Danny Phantom as they he got his ghostly powers, and the Powerpuff Girls as came in as they had to allow that they came to faces to faces by facing those pumpkins!

"You're not going to be getting these pumpkins!" shouted Blossom.

"As far as you might had to see that, you're going to be stopped!" replied Buttercup. "We're going to make pumpkin pie out of you!" as they get to fight and beat up those pumpkins as they get to see that it seems that they beat up the pumpkins, or so they thought.

As the pumpkin parts put back together, they seems that they had to believe that it was just the beginning. "This is just like the fight we had with the broccoli aliens!" replied Blossom.

"My turn!" as Danny gets to see that they could fight the same way as Sam was delightfully surprised, then came around though the same result. "These pumpkins are going to be getting bigger and monstrous!"

Then came though Bart as he gets to use it as he gets to see that he was going to see that it was simply that there was nothing like there before. "I Don't get it, these pumpkins are supposed to be destroyed." Confused Bart.

"That's because that you might had to see that quite as they get to possibly got a little easier!" said the voice that turn out to be Mojo Jojo's.

"Mojo Jojo!" replied the girls. "That's right, and I get to use that the other villains and I get to see that my friends and I get to see that we're going to use them in order to get that take over Halloween, starting at that party at that school!"

As Mojo and the pumpkin zombie mutants get to see that it was going to that Halloween party at the Leona High School Gym of which that Halloween Party is.

As Manny and Frieda came in, Manny asked "Did we miss anything?" he asked. "No," said Norbert looking worried. "This is just the beginning."

Find out in the exciting conclusion this Halloween!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You And Happy Halloween!

Closing Note: In just you case, the Powerpuff girls in that story is the original 1998 versions, not the 2016 reboot kind, and they did made the refence to the original 1998 episode "Beat Your Greens" so yeah, just wanted you to know.


	5. Chapter 5-10-31-2018

A/N: When we last left off our heroes, they had to go trick-or-treating as they get to get some candy and be in time to be exactly for the party, that is of course that Manny and Frieda learn from Doc that Santana and the other villains are responsible for using those pumpkins got to be came to life as they get to possibly as they had to see that they're going to see that they might had to see that they're going to noticed it as they're going to fight against them as they had to fight as they get to allow that the pumkins are going to that Halloween party, what's going to happen? Let's read and find out.

Chapter 5: Halloween Heroes

It wasn't long that the pumpkins are going to find as they get to possibly as they had to know that they might had to see that it was going that the villains are having a victory.

"Success!" cried out Mojo. "Now we can relax and have a fun Halloween night!" said Scientist No.1 "And the best part is we never get to know that hit them!:" replied Coco. "Now all that we had to do is to go down to that Halloween party and we need to take over the entire world and made every night Halloween Night!"

As El Tigre get to be appearing shouting, "I Don't think so!" as he, Frieda and Bart get to appear as Bart pointed out and said "We know exactly what've you been doing to that pumpkins, you've been turning them against all those citizens!"

"Oh really, you think that we could think that you're going to save Halloween and the world?" replied Santina. "Well, I think that we could be that we're going to take over the world and made Halloween night every night, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh yeah, well, let me see if I get to stop you!" as Manny/El Tigre gets to jump up as he gets to use his claws as El Oso stopped him. "No no little kitty," he said. "chance to become a hero tonight!" as he gets to throw him down.

"In a few minutes, those pumpkins are going to that party, and they get to destroy it and they had to possibly as they had to get as they had to notice that they had to get as they had to tear it up we get to be taking over Halloween Villains style!" as Santana and the others laughed, the pumpkins get to attack though every house as they get to escape from people's house screaming and panicking in a instant!

As they might get to see that they're going to the Halloween party, the adults are setting up the finishing touches as they get to make it as they would possibly as Homer gets to fear that something was going on tthere as they might had to see that he find that something isn't right.

"Homer, is there something wrong?" Marge asked. "I get a strange feeling that something ain't right here." As Homer gets to worry, he knew that he was seriously worried. "Oh, that's just the wind." saud Suzie. "Just deal with it."

"I Don't think it was the wind." as Homer might get to see those pumpkins as they get closer and closer and closer as they get to see that they might had to know that there was going to feel that it was going to see that it was going allow that there was going to see that the pumpkins as get to over as they had to possibly as they had to go when they might had to attack at that Halloween party. "AHHH! IT'S MUTANT PUMKPINS!" Homer shouted. "But how did they get to be appearing so much?" asked Marge as Mojo appeared. "I can answer that Marge!" as he gets to turn all over pumpkins get as they get to see that as they might had to go when they're going to find out that it was something that it was going to be that intense.

As the kids and the beavers arrived, they had to see that it was going to make sure that they could use it as they would see of what was going on in there.

"Villains!" Bart replied. "Turn down this Halloween and I'll had to take you down!" as Santana gets to turn over as he gets to jump over to him. "And what are you going to do about it?" asked Santana. "You're just a simple kid!" as she and the other villains laughed.

"Oh yeah?" replied Bart. "Well then," as he gets to pull out his Bartman costume. "I Think that we're going to stop you!"

As they, and the trick-or-treats had to given a chance to save the day as they had to possibly as they get to allow that they get to make it as they get to hope that there could be simply that they had to possibly as they could hope that they get to attack here.

As Maria get to the villains. "You think that your pumpkins are going to get that party buffet, you're sadly mistaken!"

"We just want to get the candy!" replied Pete. "THEN YOU'RE NOT GET IT!" as Maria get to use it as Homer gets to eat that candy. "Maria, get the other adults over here, I can't eat this all by myself!" as Suzie, Angelica, and the Angry Beavers had to eat all of that candy as there the kids get to help them.

Meanwhile, they had to though the hallways as they get to possibly as they get to see that it was going to get some help as they get to throw some candy as they get to see that they might had to noticed that Numbuh 5 had to see that she was throwing some candy. "Guys, I can't throw this candy all by myself!" As Maria and Homer to her. "Well, you want that candy to go to waste, then you got another thing coming!" as Homer gets to protect the candy as he and Maria get to run with them.

As the Villains gets to see that it was going to see that it was going to feel that it was going to see that they might had to run over as they could get to as they had to know that they get to feel that.

Meanwhile, The Powerpuffs get to beat up those pumpkins as they get to throw into the floors as Santana get to see that it was going to see that they're on their way as they get to see that they're going to find out more as they had to make sure that they could allow that it was simply that Homer and Maria get to Marge. "You know, these kids are saving Halloween and somehow, I think that it was going to see that they want to throw candy to those monsters."

"We can't let Halloween Candy go to waste!" replied Marge as Lisa gets an Idea. "Or maybe, we can!" she replied. "As far as we get to use to make some Halloween candy as they get possibly had to use the gun in order to be blasting out as they get to self destruct!"

It was that they could possibly as they would allow that there was going to see that they had to allow that it was simply that they had to build the machine as they get to possibly as they had to allow that they're going to allow that it was simply that it was nothing that might allow that it was simply that it was going to allow that they build cannons in order to get them candy to explode them to the monsters.

"Okay everyone," cried Suzie. "Give him everything you got!" as they get to shoot that candy as they had to go exploding as give out as much candy as they candy. "Come on girls, let's give them some candy too!" as they had to give out as they had to be that they're going to throw out that they had to be that they're going to throw out as they had to find out some more as the Beavers had to sacrifice their candy. "Have some CANDY!" as Dagget gets to throw out their candy as they get to see that quite as they had to save Halloween!

"The candy!" freaked out Coco. "They're giving out candy as possible!"

"Not for long," said Mojo. "Look!" as they happen to be that they're out of candy. "We're out of Ammo!" said Maria. "Oh, all is lost!" sadly reacted Homer.

"Not quite!" said El Tigre as he gets to give out some of the spare candy as he gets to boost out some more candy out of his gun.

"Holy moly!" said Norbert. "That's the mother load!" as he gets to shoot out that he was going to destroy the pumpkins as they get exploded into pieces.

"That'll take care of them pumpkins!" El Tigre said to Santana and the other villains.

As they get to see that the pieces of the pumpkins as they get to pull together as they merged into one big pumpkin monster as they get to grab Jedna as she screams "BART! HELP ME!" as they get to see that they might had to let that Bart has to make an instant speed urgent dilvery as he gets to put it into the mailbox as he waits as a mail boy came and said "Package for Bart Simpson." as he leaves, Bart had to use this growth ray as he gets to give it to Homer as he gets him to make him grow the same size as him.

As Bart get to fight a pumpkin as he gets to give out a punch as he might had to give it a punch and then a kick and a twist and a turn as he gives out that he seems that he was getting to that he was going to fight against him.

"Now that's what I call butt kicking," said Dagget. "Especially that overgrown squash here."

As he continues, he knew that he was simply had to go as Frieda had to give out some more candy as Frankie shouted "Throw some more candy at them!" as Sam and Danny gets to shoot some more candy as they get to so as they get to make it as they have as they get to see that might get to allow that it was simply that it was going to see that they quickly out of extra candy. "We're out of Extra candy!" replied Sam. "If they get to take over Halloween, we're doomed!" as the villains laughed as they get to see that one of the trick-or-treaters had to use Churros in order to destroy those pumpkins.

"Oh no, not the churros!" worried Frieda. "Yeah Frieda, we had to sacrifice the churros." as they get to possibly as they had to put it in there as they get to shoot it out of the guns as they hit the pumpkin monster as he gets to see to feel the monster gets to be that it gets explosion as they get to see that it was going to see that the head escape just in time as the rest of the body explode and cause those pumpkin guts to splat on the villains. "Wow, I never thought to see that happen." said Roger as his wife Jessica chuckles.

As they might had to feel that the head got so lucky, for a least 5 seconds as there was a rocket exploded the head.

"Ha Ha! I knew that it was a great surprise!" replied Bugs Bunny.

As Jedna get to fall into Bart's arms. "My hero!" she replied as she kissed him. "Aye Crumabra!" as they had to see that they're going to cheer as Frieda sobs. "I Know Frieda, I know." said Manny as he gets to pat her on the back. "WHY DID YOU DISTORY THAT GIANT PUMPKIN MONSTER WITH CHURROS?" Frieda cried out. "Use me instead!" as she resumes crying. "What the heck are you crying about? There's more at the table." as Bart showed her. "Okay, I'm good now." as she gets to the buffet table after she stops crying.

As there was one Pumpkin left, as he gets to leave as he might to escape when, the Powerpuff Girls said to the last remaining Pumpkin mutant monster "Boo!" as it got exploded.

As they get to see that the brave monsters, Susan. B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach and Link as they get to see that they did a great job. "Hey, guess who's coming to visit!" replied Maria. "I see that you done a really good job here." said Susan. "We done the same ourselves."

As the villains get away, Santana says "You may have won Halloween, but when we get back together, we'll plan something big!" as they get to leave, she and other villains get flung out of the catapult and landed in jail.

"Serves you right, you bony!" said Dagget.

As Bugs gets to see that he and Lola saw what a great job that they did. "Eh, I must say, that was a heck of a battle." he said. "yep, and the next Halloween's going to be even better."

It was until then that Tommy and his girlfriend Rachel had to appear that he told them "After seeing an explosion like that, you get to deserve a Halloween party after all." as he gets to take a whiff and said "And that's what I like about this holiday."

"Glad that you enjoy about it." said Bart as they get to party as they're having fun.

The End.

Please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You And Have a Happy Halloween!

CAST

Rugrats/All Grown Up:  
Tommy Pickles  
Stu Pickles  
Didi Pickles  
Chuckie Finster  
Angelica Pickles  
Rachel  
Kimi Wannabe Finster  
Suzie Charmicheal  
Coco La Baunche

The Simpsons  
Bart Simpson  
Lisa Simpson  
Maggie Simpson  
Homer Simpson  
Jedna

The Angry Beavers  
Norbert Beaver  
Dagget Beaver  
Scientist No.1  
Assistant Pete

Who Framed Roger Rabbit, 1988  
Roger Rabbit  
Jessica Rabbit

Garfield  
Doc Arbuckle

El Tigre:The Adventures Of Manny Rivera  
Manny Rivera/El Tigre  
Freida Squdez  
Rodoflo Rivera  
Maria Rivera  
Satana Of The Dead

Codename:Kids-Next-Door  
Hoagie P. Gillian JR/Number 2  
Kuki Saban/Number 3  
Wallaby Beatles/Number 4  
Abigail Lincoln/Number 5

Looney Tunes  
Bugs Bunny  
Daffy Duck  
Lola Bunny  
Sylvester The Cat

The Powerpuff Girls  
Blossom  
Bubbles  
Buttercup  
Mojo Jojo

Dexter's Lab  
Dexter  
Dee-Dee

Others  
Trick-Or-Treaters  
Pumpkin Mutants  
Denzel Crocker (The Fairly oddparents)

Disney Characters  
Mickey Mouse  
Minnie Mouse  
Goofy  
Donald Duck  
Daisy Duck  
Peg-Leg Pete

Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends  
Frankie Foster  
Mr. Herriman  
Madam Foster

Danny Phantom  
Danny Fenton/Phantom  
Sam Mansion  
Ember

Closing Note: All of these characters belong to their owners.

Closing Note No.2: That was my 3rd Cartoon X-Over Halloween Story because it took me every week to make this story possible.


End file.
